


Altercations and Declarations

by Life_From_The_Ashes



Series: Tumblr Soulmate AU Prompts [2]
Category: Lovely Complex (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Just pur fluff, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_From_The_Ashes/pseuds/Life_From_The_Ashes
Summary: Request for a Soulmate AUFrom @yaqueccita26"D6 for the prompt thingy please? :p"Otani is waiting for Koizumi when a flash of pain has him running to her defense.
Relationships: Koizumi Risa/Ootani Atsushi
Series: Tumblr Soulmate AU Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Altercations and Declarations

Otani waited off to the side as a family was led to a table. The hostess had informed him that Koizumi was talking to the manager and would be out soon. Scrolling through his phone Otani let out a gasp as pain exploded across his face. “Koizumi.”

Lurching forward Otani entered the restaurant proper, eyes searching. An older woman was standing in front of Koizumi screaming about her poor service while Koizumi had a hand on her cheek with a confused expression on her face.

The manager was already briskly walking towards the commotion and a few of the regular customers were speaking up against the older woman. As Otani noticed that it looked like she was going to strike out at Koizumi again he saw red. Darting forward Otani grabs the wrist of the older woman, now standing in front of Koizumi and glaring up.

“How dare you.” The woman snarls, “Do you know who I am?”

“I don’t care.” Otani bites back, “You will not lay a hand on my soulmate again.”

The manager descends and the woman is kicked out of the restaurant after more shouting. When everything calms down Otani turns to Koizumi and sees she’s looking at him with a dopey smile on her face. He looks away, cheeks pink. “You okay?” He peeks at her from the side, his own cheek still stinging a bit.

Koizumi nods her head, “It barely hurts anymore.” She smiles coyly at him, “Plus Otani called me his soulmate so I’m happy.”

Otani’s face goes red and he sputters, “You can’t just say something like that!”

Koizumi giggles and beams brightly. She leans down and surprises him with a quick peck on his cheek, right where he could still feel a twinge of pain. As she stands back up she lets out a happy sigh. “So, what do you want to do now?”

Otani smirks, “Well, I did just find a copy of Umibozu’s first ever released album.” He grins as Koizumi gasps and clutches her hands together.

“Really?” Her grin matches his and her eyes shine bright. She leans forward a bit, “Can we listen to it now?”

Otani leans up and gives her a quick kiss before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards his place, “What are we waiting for?”

His cheeks are still pink, but he smiles as Koizumi holds his hand tight. The two make their way down the street, happy to have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed!!
> 
> Guidelines for my soulmate au's is in the notes of the series. Feel free to request your own prompt! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @life-from-the-ashes if you want to chat.


End file.
